crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Noticer
Writers: JakeSword1 and UnknownProdigy What you here in these next few paragraphs you might find disturbing.. Prelude He was always seeing and hearing. He was a nuclear power plant worker in Springfield, Illinois. One day when he was working near the main reactor. There was a massive nuclear meltdown. He beat the odds and survived but suffered severe damage to his brain. He had gained the ability to see and hear everything and anything. He tried to keep this a secret, but slowly he started to go insane. One day a few kids were playing and screaming in the park and he snapped. He went over to the kids and snapped their neck with his bare hands. He decided to make refugee in the forest north of town. To this day he has not been seen again. Anyone that strays into the forest alone, never, ever comes out in one piece. The Diary April 7th, 2007: Some of my friends and I decided to go to the woods north of town to see if the myth about the “Noticer” is true. We will bring along enough provisions to last a month and will return on the 7th of May.. April 9th, 2007: We heard some weird sounds outside the camp tonight, sounds like some sort of animal. April 11th, 2007: The noises came back. When my friend went out to use the restroom he swore he saw something in the fog. April 13th: Set traps to catch this animal, but all the traps were sprung with nothing inside of them, no new news to report. April 15th: Sent Drew into the woods, he never came back. We went looking for him but could not find him, he was simply; gone. April 17th: We finally found something in the woods. It was something I did not want to see. Skeletons, dozens of them. Some of them old and very white, others much fresher and disgusting, we saw one at the top that looked very new, we realized it was Drew stripped to the bone. We realized we were not alone in these woods. April 19th: It attacks at night, I can hear it outside the campground waiting for us to make our fatal mistake. We lost Jackson the other day when he went out hunting the animal, we are sure he is dead. April 21st: I am the only one left I am the lone survivor. I have lived the longest in this hell on Earth. I hear the bloodcurdling screams of my friends being ripped apart and I know my time is limited. I am going to die very soon, very soon. April 25th: I can hear it now, as I write its breathing right outside my tent. I realize now that the legends are true and the Noticer does exist. When it finds you it will not let you escape. It will tear you apart and eat your flesh. This is what happens to a man who has been driven insane and ridiculed. One who could have been fine if medicated, but was driven away by society. I hear it coming now, this will be my last entry, I hope someone finds this and heeds my warning. “He notices all and and hears all” Epilogue The body of Stewart Hageman was found mangled beyond recognition, when going through the campsite they found the diary and wrote it off as evidence never reading it. As such attacks have been reported since. A Texas man killed while sitting on his farmhouse balcony in 2008. A woman and her son brutally mauled when walking down a wooded path in 2009. A group of ten Iowans camping in Allamakee County were all stripped clean down to the bone in April of 2013 on the 6 year anniversary of the first documented attack of the Noticer. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness